The present invention relates generally to all terrain vehicles and more specifically to a device for increasing the safety, traction, and load carrying capacity of all terrain vehicles.
A need exists for a vehicle attachment that is easily connected and disconnected to an all terrain vehicle and can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Pertinent United States and foreign patents are found in class 180, motor vehicles, subclasses 222, 239, 251, 24.12, 24.08, and 72.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,699; 2,934,157; and 2,298,054.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,699 shows an attachment having plural chain drives for use in connection with a differential rear axle. The patent does not show a single drive chain and does not show a suspension capable of applying variable degrees of downward force on the rear drivable axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,054 shows an attachment but the attachment does not apply to an all terrain vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,157 does not show an attachment but it does show chain driven trailing and leading wheels.
None of the cited patents discloses an attachment of all terrain vehicles that is easily attached and disconnected and none shows an attachment capable of increasing the safety and traction of an all terrain vehicle.